ELVISmeetsCO challenge Surrender
by Kirea-K
Summary: Disclaimer - Do not own the characters. Every chapter is independent from the previous one, part of a challenge. Rated M for chapter 3. MEDUSA this time you get a gift, "ARE YOU LONESOME TONIGHT" is your clue.
1. You were always on my mind

Herewith my contribution for the ELVISmeetsCO challenge. "You were always on my mind"

Next challenge: "Don't be cruel"---- Enjoy ;-)

***********************

You were always on my mind

She kept holding her breath, and took his hand. She knew it would be still a while until he woke up from the anesthesia, if ever... she couldn't even contemplate the possibility of him not waking up. A lump formed in her throat and she struggled to hold back the tears. She knew the chief had taken good care of him. That there was no reason for him not to wake up. Yes, the accident had been bad; and they had had to remove his spleen, and she had seen much worst; and seen much worst pull through. But this was her Owen. And she could only struggle with the fear of losing him.

She knew it was unfair, that she had kept her distance for the last couple of months, faking not to see him. Feeling that she had stood him up in his moment of need; she could not bring herself into looking in his eyes, knowing she had failed him by being scared of his arms. He probably thought she would not look him in the eyes out of fear, or disgust, or just hating him. But he was wrong; she was ashamed of her own reaction, not holding on to him. And she was afraid that if she ever looked at him again, she would show him her soul, and would never be able to stay away from him. She knew she was hurting him with her coldness but at the time she didn't know what else she could do.

But know the thought of him dying terrified her; the thought of him going away without even knowing how much he meant to her. He had been haunting her thoughts since they had first met. She had never been able to stop thinking about him. And he might never know it. And she had not a clue on how to express her feelings. Touchy-feely was not definitely her style. Dark and twisty she was.

She couldn't find the words by herself, but the right words came to her mind and she begun singing, her voice rough with tears held and pain, barely more than a whisper "Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have, little things I should have said or done, I did never take the time".. and her voice cracked. "God Owen, you were always on my mind; from the moment I saw you " she spoke, not even bothering to follow the music, or the rhythm. "I know you are going to wake up soon, and I know I am going to be here... I even know you might even send me to hell, after all..." she continued whispering her eyes moist "but I do not care, I am so not going to let you... I do not care if I sleep in your couch for the next years, but you are not getting rid of me... I will make you give me the 40 years you promised" and she continued caressing his hand watching him rest.

***********************

He slowly begun regaining conscience, at first it was just muffled sounds, and the feeling that there was a lot of light beyond his eyelids. He felt his mouth dry, and a thousand drums pounding in his head. He somehow got the feeling that he wasn't home... and tried to open his eyes. Light hurt him, since his first tour in Iraq he had hated bright sunlight, he always had his shades down at home. This was definitely not home, he looked around, feeling still a little nauseous, wondering, anesthesia? He was indeed feeling like crap, beaten up, and queasy. He tried to focus his eyes. He was at SGH, that much he knew... in a patients room... lying in a patients bed??? Why??? He tried to move his arm and found Cristina's arm wrapped around it, using his hand as a pillow. Mmmm, so, did it take hospitalization for them to sleep together? If he was not feeling that bad, he would have smiled at the thought. He moved his fingers to caress her cheek, and the movement just woke her up.

"Hi" he said "what...?"

"Don't try to speak, you are just waking up from anesthesia" she looked at the confusion in his eyes, still holding his hand. "There was an accident, according to the police, a truck didn't respect a red light and hit yours. Could have been much worse, you only got a small concussion and a couple of broken ribs, but one of them punctured your spleen and it would not stop bleeding. It was necessary to remove it" and then she begun loosing her composure...

"I have never been so scared, and I know it was only a silly spleenectomy... I knew it had gone well, beautifully performed by the chief....I was over there in the gallery, wishing I could believe in something and pray... but Owen, I do not even know any prayers! All I knew was that I couldn't lose you, that I needed to tell you that I love you, that I wanted to be with you... I wanted to cry and throw up... God, I am not good at this..." and she begun sobbing, as she had not done in ages; not in a calmed way as she had cried over their break up.

Unable to speak, with tears in his eyes, he pulled her hand and made place in the bed for her to climb and curl at his side, holding her close to him. He begun placing soft kisses in her forehead and caressing her hair with his free hand until she begun to relax and the crying stopped.

"Cristina, would you marry me?" He whispered against her temple, his voice rough with emotion and exhaustion.

"Yes" she answered simply, just as she had done when he had asked for a second date.

And so they remained together for a long time, no more words necessary.

"You know I've had the weirdest dream?" he said after a while, slightly sleepy. "It's not very clear, but it sort of sounded like you singing Elvis... amazing what imagination can do..."

"Amazing" she answered "was it any good?"

"Nope" he said more asleep with every passing moment, "if you do sing like that, it is very good that you have a career as a surgeon... you were always in my mind too" he pressed a kiss onto her hand and fell asleep with a smile, holding her hand against his cheek.

"It is very good indeed that I have brilliant career as a surgeon" she said to herself smiling, wondering how much he had actually heard, and closed her eyes, just wanting a little rest at his side.


	2. Crying in the chapel

Next challenge: "In the ghetto"----

Crying in the chapel

She hated churches, chapels, synagogues, mosques, and basically all kind of religious buildings. There were very few reasons for which she would ever enter one... and most of them were bad; mostly funerals and weddings... her own wedding attempt could be a good example of that... no, she did not want to go in there.

"Cristina, we have to enter, now" Meredith said, grabbing her by the arm. "I cannot do it" was her answer. "The moment I enter there, it will be over, I simply cannot. Just go with the others, I will wait outside, they won't miss me; I'm a robot after all"

"Cristina.." Meredith begun, but stopped at the sight of Cristina, stopping her with her hand, and breathing deeply. "OK, will see you when it's over", and she entered, and went to sit down in the second row with Derek.

She simply could not enter, could not face her coffin, or hear the priest saying how wonderful Izzie's life had been. It was not fair, and it was not true. Izzie was beginning to be happy now, she had had a tough life. The words, trailer park, pregnancy at 16, modeling and Denny came to her mind. She had been a happy and bubbly person in spite of all the things that had gone wrong in her life. She had been a fighter, and had never complained. She had moved forward, baked, opened a clinic, and tried to find some happiness in her life. And when everything was going well, when she was becoming a good surgeon, had Alex at her side, and a whole life ahead, cancer had crawled in, and had carried her away. It was not fair! And it hurt. It hurt her to know that she had forced Izzie to fight the cancer, thus making her live a little longer, but at what price? Maybe Izzie had been right from the beginning; the surgeries, the poison through her veins, the pain and the fight, had only made her last days more miserable. And those had been her fault...

She could not even stand there by the door. She walked towards the bench at the entrance of the yard, and sat there staring at her own crossed hands.

She felt him approach and sit down at her side. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. Funny how she could recognize his steps and his aftershave, after so little time together. Especially after so much time of avoidance.

They had barely talked to each other since their night in the on-call room. If she closed her eyes, she could still see his face above hers, feel his hands worshiping her body, and see the love reflected in his eyes. That was the reason why they never talked more than the strictly necessary medical communication. It would have been too difficult to keep her resolve, if she had allowed herself to look at him; to see him. And now, here he was, at her lowest moment. Sitting at her side, without saying a single word.

Still silently, he took one of her hands between his own, entwining his fingers with hers, slowly caressing it.

After a while, he did speak, "I know how you're feeling, and because I know it, I also know that you have to come into the church and bid her farewell... do not argue.. I have lost many friends, and colleagues, it is futile, and absurd, and you are angry, and lost, but you do have to get into that church. You need the closure and the comfort, you need to grieve her. You do not feel like that, but it helps Cristina, that's why the human beings have been doing it forever, all religions and races have different rituals to let the loved ones go. Come"

He stood up, still holding her hand, without pulling. He stood there for some seconds, waiting for her to rise her stare from the ground. She took her time, but she finally did look up, in his eyes. His beautiful sad blue eyes. Hers moist with held back tears .

"Come" he repeated, holding her gaze.

And still silently she stood up, holding his hand, still staring the depth of his eyes, full with understanding. He did know her, and was there to support her. How silly their separation seemed today. Life was so damned short...

He offered his arm and she wrapped her arm around, happy to have him at her side. Knowing that he would help her to hold it together.

Still without hurry, he steered her to the chapel, and brought her in. Not too much into the building. Just by the door, where other people were standing. Hearing the priest praise Izzie's life from behind. Being there, but respectfully and discreetly, not wanting bring attention to her. That was her stile, always there, but always on the backplane.

They stood there, leaning against the wall for the remaining of the ceremony, their hands together. And there they stood when all the other attendants left the chapel, carrying Izzie with them. Meredith, sobbing and clinging to Derek, throw her a surprised look as she crossed her on her way out.

At last, they were alone in the small chapel, none of them speaking, just standing there. And then, he felt her hand shake; she was beginning to let it go. He passed his arm around her shoulders, and brought her to his chest, holding her in a bear hug. "Shhh, it's OK to cry" he whispered to her hair. "Just let it come out, grieve, Cristina, it is OK".

And she did it; she just broke into crying, sobbing, inconsolably in his arms, unable to stop. She stood for a very long time in his arms, crying in the chapel; for Izzie, for the life she would not get, and at the same time for the time away from Owen, for the comfort she was feeling in his arms; for the time wasted, and for the pain.

********

She had not entered a chapel since Izzies funeral, which was at the same time the cathartic moment they had needed to get back together. They had left the chapel late that evening, gone to her place and talked the whole night, and by the morning, after kissing, hugging and crying together, she had retired to her bed to leave Owen sleeping on the couch. After all, it was not that bad, until she felt comfortable enough they could live like that. At least they would be together.

And that was how she had ended in that mess.... again at a chapel's door, dressed in white. She knew he would have happily married her in an OR, or in their vent, or at the city hall... he had told her so; thousand times he had reassured her that the place was not important; that even if he believed in God, God would could be anywhere, that he didn't care... but of course, she knew him much better than that... She knew he would love to see her walk down an aisle.. he was a classic, he loved romantic stuff.. he had even brought flowers to heir two first dates. She would never recognize that she loved his romantic edge; she was supposed to be too cold and practical for the silly stuff, and liked to act annoyed about it; pretending that she did such things just to keep him happy, even when his post-it notes at the fridge, or the flower she sometimes found by her morning coffee made her heart feel warmer. And this time was not different.

Yes, she was standing there because of him. Because she knew he loved the stuff... but this time also because of her. Because she was proud of walking down the aisle to meet him in front of her friends, family and colleagues; because this time, she actually wanted to run down the aisle and mark him as her own private territory. And this time SHE did not care if it was this chapel, or Joe's bar or a McDonnalds restaurant. The place was not important for her, he was, and making him happy and proud was.

She was standing there, waiting for the music to begin playing, when Meredith arrived. As she saw Cristina standing by the doors, in a scenery so close to what she had seen before, she grabbed her by her arms, and tried to reassure her.

"Cristina, I know you are scared, but do not worry, I am here to kick you up the aisle, I have done it, I know you can, and we both get our happy ending...."

For a second, Cristina stared at her wondering if she had gone crazy... and suddenly burst into happy laughter... "Seriously, Do you think I do not want to walk that aisle?... I'm just waiting for you Mer to open the way... if you do not hurry up I am going to kick YOU up the aisle, or run you over to go grab Owen"

As if waiting for them to be ready, the music begun... The ceremony was beautiful, simple and touchy, and when the moment of reading their vows arrived, none of them had anything written, they just new what to say, and how to make each other's eyes moist with tears.

They held it together until the priest declared them husband and wife. And then, when they kissed in front of family, friends and colleagues, all the emotion, the rough path and the effort to arrive to this moment overwhelmed them, and they found themselves kissing each others tears of joy and emotion. It was the second time they had finished crying on the chapel, this time tears of joy and relief, shared with most of the female attendance that was desperately looking for tissues before smearing their make-up.


	3. A hard headed woman

Following round in the duel. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome. First time I go for M rating, so, still blushing here.

Medusa, your clue is: "Love me tender" hope you like it!

********

A hard headed woman:

He couldn't help smiling at her lying on his chest, his hard headed woman, finally lying asleep with him.

It had taken long enough to get there, and it felt like heaven to be naked in her bed, listening to her heavy breath.

He was not sure he would be able to fall asleep there. He wasn't even sure he _should_ be falling asleep there. He was supposed to be healed by now, but, he was still feeling a little anxious about actually sleeping with her. Definitely sex was not the issue there... they had had a lot of that lately, just separating before falling asleep. It had been this hard headed woman that had insisted on him staying. She did trust him, and was stubborn enough to show him how much she trusted him, by falling asleep on his chest.

Thinking about that he felt his chest expand with the feeling, he didn't deserve her, and he knew what he had to do. She was definitely worth a sleepless night. He could simply lie there watch her sleep and be happy. He couldn't help but caressing her cheek, she was so beautiful in her sleep. At his touch, she moved instinctively, rubbing her nose against his chest, and lying a kiss there after. She looked up at him, with a frown in her face. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I do not think.." he begun, until she hold him, her finger in his lips. "Do not THINK, sleep".

"Stubborn woman" he said after nipping the top of her finger. "I can do with a sleepless night"

"Mmmm, I think I have not exhausted you enough then... If I had done it well you would be wasted up and sleeping like a baby" she continued, slowly waking up, as she begun to kiss his chest and to circle his nipples with her fingernails.

"Cristina.." he said, half laughing, half holding his breath, as she continued her exploration, her hands now at his waist, feeling the marked muscles of his abdomen. "mmm, have I told you how sexy I find your muscles, Dr Hunt?" She said while continuing the exploration of his body, definitely not expecting any other answer from him than his moaning when she played with his nipples using her teeth.

He could definitely feel her laughing at his inability to speak, and he actually didn't care. She was amazing anyway, but took his breath away in playing mood, and being in charge, he could just throw his head back and enjoy the feeling of Cristina exploring his body, happy to have him as her playground.

"What do we have here?", she teased as her fingers found his length "And I thought men could not do a third act... you seem more than ready for a repeat though... wonder if it will take much convincing ..."

His heavy breathing didn't really allow for a verbal answer, but he could not help his hands moving by their own. He doubled his spine and silenced her with a deep kiss, his hands finding her breast and her already hard nipples. Rubbing them with his fingers, until he knew that panting was the only thing he would get from Cristina as a reply. Good, he was not the only one loosing control.

He quickly regained control of the game and turned turned her over, to make her lie on her back. Slowly, enjoying the staring at her warm brown eyes, he brought his hand between her legs, softly parting them, to find her wet and ready. He kissed her again, his tongue probing her mouth, tasting her, and driving her insane. And when she thought she could not take it any longer, she cried against his mouth the feeling of him rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Please..." she moaned....but apart from feeling his smile against her mouth, she knew he wouldn't comply.

He went on caressing her with his hands, driving her insane with the rhythmical movement of his fingers inside her. He could feel her body clenching around him... and nearly collapsed while feeling her orgasm rock her body... just happy to see her pleasure... and then, as he was still enjoying her pleasure as his own, her gaze became clearer, and full with mischief...

"You cheater!" she said, still panting "I was playing... this is so not over...". She took his hands from her body, and with a swift movement he turned him over his back, and straddled him while pressing his hands to his sides with her own.

"It's my turn to play now!" she continued, a dominant woman, never forgetting that she could only dominate him as long as he allowed her. Their size difference so obvious in this position. But just looking at him, at the tenderness of his smile, she knew that he would allow her to open his chest and remove his heart with her bare hands if she ever wanted to. Funny how in the middle of the passion he could make her heart ache with love.

Looking deeply in his eyes, with a soft movement of her hips, she took him in. For a moment she just remained there, enjoying the feeling of him inside, not only physically, but touching her heart at the same time. She leaned forward, to kiss him, and to whisper against his mouth. "I do love you Owen Hunt"... and without giving him time for a reply, she begun to move slowly, up and down, driving him insane. Not a single word was muttered for a long while, until she left herself fall into his chest, both of them exhausted, trying to regain breath.

Slowly, their pulses came down to normal, and the excitement left place to sleepiness. Their bodies still together, hers once again resting on him.

"Now down to sleep sir" she ordered lovingly caressing his chest, her face buried in his neck.

"I love you my hard headed woman" he said with an already sleepy voice, kissing her forehead.

"Do you mean I am a thorn in a mans side?" She replied, amazing him by recognizing the quote.. his Cristina was a box full of wonderful surprises.

"I mean I am a soft hearted man when I'm with you." he whispered closing his eyes while falling asleep, a big smile in his face.


	4. All shook up

ALL SHOOK UP

"Crap!, oh crap!,... crap!... " that's Cristina kept saying as she walked up and down the room like a caged lion.

"I'm in love Meredith! I'm in Love, and I'm all shook up!" she complained without stopping

"You know you sound like an Elvis song??" Meredith teased

"What??"

"Come on, you know the song... want to dance it up?" Meredith continued

"You're comparing me to a freaking Elvis song?!! What's wrong with you? My life is a mess, cannot think, cannot concentrate, I'm freaking in love with a guy I'm not even dating anymore and you compare me to a stupid Elvis song"

"Yeah...I could sing it to you if you wanted..." Meredith continued from the sofa, eating her popcorn happily. "Besides, seeing you freaking out and shook up is one of the funniest things I've ever witnessed"

"Thank you... glad to know my life has some purpose... maybe I should forget about surgery and join the circus... since I'm so funny"

"Ha! You would be operating the lion's arrhythmia with a kitchen knife in less than 2 weeks"

"I do not operate on animals" Cristina retorted completely offended by Meredith's comment.

"You've done it on pigs, remember"

"Thanks!, it does help, you reminding me of the nice things I've done with Owen... why don't you continue and remind me the way he made love to me, that would do the trick"

"Mmm, actually because I do not know the dirty details... care to share?" Meredith was actually having fun, but the point was not the fun. It was the fact that a furious and shaken Cristina was ten times better than the depressed Cristina she had witnessed for the last two months.

Really, after seeing Cristina Yang down, she knew that her anger, and her being shook up were the way out of the hole where she had been hiding. She had thought Cristina had been down after Burke, but nothing had prepared her for this. Cristina passing on surgeries. Going home-work-home. Eating ice cream in the sofa... but above all, Cristina crying her eyes out.

"Whatever" Cristina said, giving up. "He was laughing Mer, he was laughing with Blondie... and she touched him Mer.... she had her hand in his upper arm.... she caressed him.... and "

"What did you expect? that he would join a monastery? You broke up with him, remember? Meaning you do not have any right to complain who he laughs with, or who he sleeps with for the case... well... maybe he doesn't actually sleep since she seems alive and unharmed... probably just sex"

"Not helping!....Don't know what I expected... he is not well Mer, I know but I am not well without him either... you know how difficult sleeping has become ... ironic, istn't it? I left him because I could not sleep at his side and now I cannot sleep without him... so, I think it might be better off not sleeping with him.. at least I would get sex for my insomnia... now I get nothing..."

"I still do not understand why are you so upset" Meredith wondered.

"No?? What part of "I'm in love with the guy" are you having problems with??"

"Well, the part where is different from yesterday... you have been in love with the guy for months, but you are upset today" replied Meredith

"But I had not realized it until today Meredith!!!! I knew liked him, I knew I wanted him, that sex was amazing, and that I wanted to be with him. I knew that much, and I knew I loved him... as I had loved Burke and all that crap... but I didn't know how much he actually meant to me until I saw him with Blondie. I wanted to puke! I didn't know it Mer, I didn't know I had never been in love with Burke, or with anyone else for the case... because all that pales with the turmoil that is going on now". And she left herself fall into the coach by an astonished Meredith.

"By the way, remind me to send Burke an e-mail to thank him for realizing I was not in love him before I did.... how could I have not known until now??"

"What are you going to do?" Meredith asked

"Have you got hearing problems? Write an e-mail to Burke" she repeated louder, and word by word.

"About Owen, I meant" Meredith replied rolling her eyes up.

"Do not know... how do I tell him that I want him back even if I have to sleep on his couch?... something, like... Morning Dr. Hunt, nice surgery, by the way could you please stop making up with Blondie and come back to me? Please, forget I dumped you when you were at your lowest... now that you look healthier I want you back"

"Ugh, put like that it does not sound too appealing" Meredith frowned "but now that you mention it, the good news is that, I do not think I hate him any longer. He has been hanging around with Derek lately and he really looks like a decent guy. I am beginning to think he might have not hurt you on purpose... and Derek means he has made a lot of progress, so, maybe would not be such a bad idea to give him another chance... if you promise to be careful while sleeping"

"And YOU tell me that NOW?? Have to be kidding me! I counted on you to convince me not to embarrass myself and let him go..." and with that she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the sofa, holding her favourite cushion.

"Well, I would rather see you happy than mopping by the corners... besides, my wedding is in a month, and you cannot accompany me down the aisle looking with that funeral face, I need him to make you happy... maybe not as happy as to overshadow me at the wedding, but happy..." she joked at the end, to get slapped with a cushion hit from Cristina.

"I'm in his service tomorrow.... we will see"

*******************************

"Good morning Dr. Hunt"

"Good morning Cristina" he said with a small smile and warmer eyes "how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine, I actually wanted to talk to you, and give you some news.." he begun interrupted by both their pagers coming on at the same time.

"Guess it will have to be later" she muttered with a knot in her stomach.

They hurried up together to the ER, to receive a seriously injured car accident victim, that needed urgent intervention. This should have made her happy, complex intervention first thing in the morning. Owen Hunt and an OR together? That should be heaven. But it was not. Surgery was not making her high, and Owen saying that wanted to talk to her, and that he had news had made her uneasy.... what if he wanted to warn her that she was seeing someone else??? Maybe he did not want her to learn from someone else. Always so polite... the thought clenched her stomach muscles, and for a second she thought she was not able to breath. Fortunately she recovered fast. After all she was in the scrubbing room, about to enter the OR... she would forget about him for the next couple of hours. She would just imagine his hands were someone else's... maybe Dr. Hahn? or the chief?

It was difficult to concentrate in the operation, there was no way she could tell herself that those were not his hands; big, soft and incredibly skilled... "Skilled, Cristina, concentrate on the skilled part" she told herself, finally getting to concentrate on the stitches she had to do. Operation went extremely well due to his surgical skills. For a while she could only stare at his hands repairing their patient damage... and then, it was finally over.

"Wonderful job Dr. Yang" he said formally, before leaving the OR. "Amazing job Dr. Hunt", she replied... and for a second she remembered her conversation with Meredith, in which she would ask him for another chance...problem, not here, not now surrounded by the nurses.

They finally left the scrub room together, and as they were heading back to the Pit, she took him by the arm, and as he had once done, steered him into the next on call-room, surprise reflected in his face. Without giving him time to react, she pushed him against the door and pulled donw his crubs to make him bend and kiss him. A hungry desperate kiss.

"Cristina" he said surprised when they finally broke the kiss. But she wouldn't let him.

"Don't speak", she said, getting away from him and beginning to pace the room "please, I know you wanted to talk to me, but let me talk first, and do let me finish"... I cannot stand the idea of you with someone else..." she was so nervous running up and down the on-call room that she didn't notice the astonished look in his face.

"You see, I saw you yesterday laughing with Blondie... I do know that I left you, that I didn't stand by you when you needed me" she continued hurriedly, words coming out of her mouth without stop "that in this same on call room I lost any right I had about you... but I've missed you so much Owen, and it did break my heart to see you laughing without me.. found out I am in love with you... and I do not like being in love!"

His frown had become a content expression during her nervous speech. He could have burst into laugh at seeing Cristina like that, laugh with all the happiness that he could even imagine... and Cristina wouldn't stoop talking, or pacing... so, he just let her continue, holding his breath, feeling his pulse accelerate.

"Had never happened before... I do not know how to be in love... it's messy and confusing. When my tongue does not get tied, I cannot stop speaking... it's not as if I had chosen to fall in love with you... It has happened, and I cannot help it, and I am all shook up, not knowing where I stand, getting nervous, staring at you from the distance, wanting to kill every blond woman that approaches you... or every nurse that glances at you for the case. I cannot continue like this Owen" she said coming closer to him, and staring at him in the eye for the first time in her speech.

"I do want another chance, I do not care if I have to sleep on the sofa to be with you! Once you asked me for a second chance, I deserve mine" And she finally stopped speaking, and looked at him questioning.

"Finished?" He asked

"Yes" she muttered.

"Good" he said and kissed her intensely, until they were both without breath.

"Is this a yes?" she asked against his mouth.

"Of course it is a yes, you silly creature" he muttered hugging her and holding her tight.... "I do not understand however, how could you ever think otherwise" he separated a little took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes "You do know I love you, how can you doubt it?" he said intensely, making her heart skip a bit. "There is nobody else for me, never will... I actually wanted to tell you about my progress with therapy and sleeping... wanted to beg you the first date we never got"

For a while they just stood there, hugging, enjoying the closeness, feeling each other's heartbeat.

"Got it all wrong, didn't I?" she whispered with half a smile without separating "I did not need to spill my guts, and get through all the embarrassment"

"Yep" he chuckled, holding her even closer if that was possible.

"So, let me guess... Blondie is...your sister?" she said putting her forehead against his.

"Cousin actually, and a proof that I have re-contacted the family... proof of progress Cristina" he smiled putting a soft kiss in her lips.

"Good that I refrained from killing her" And smiled, burying her face against his chest, holding him tight, his hearty happy laugh resounding against her chest.


	5. Surrender

Sweet surrender

Driving home was now a little longer, and she was extremely tired after a day of surgeries, but it was really worth it now that Chloe was old enough to spend more time in the garden, and besides, Owen loved the outdoor work. She had made it very clear from day one that she was not going to do any gardening, repairs, or anything strictly not surgical, and he had not minded, he would take care of the house and his ladies all by himself. At the end buying the house had turned out a good decision, and she must confess that she loved having so much space; specially her own working office. Additionally, she loved the homely feeling of the chimney, and their evenings spend hugging together on the rug in front of it... after they had put Chloe to sleep. Sure, now that Chloe was a little older, they needed to remember to lock doors, and stuff before getting carried away, but the new house definitely had its perks.

She entered silently, as usual, directly to the living room where Owen had already lit the chimney and put some jazz music in the player. She could feel the good mood in the air, and smiled. It was a lovely contrast to the icing outside, and there was probably a bottle of Bordeaux in the kitchen waiting for her to arrive. He had had the day off and had been with Chloe the whole day. Being a surgeon had those kind of disadvantages, you needed to work on weekends. She had never cared too much about weekends, but now that Chloe had no kindergarten on weekends it was a little more difficult to manage their agendas.

She heard the laughing coming from the upper floor and slowly went upstairs. It was time to tuck Chloe in, so she knew exactly where to find them. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the sight. He was tickling her into bed, and letting her convince him to tell a story. She loved Owen in playful mode, of course he would tell her a story... but it didn't mean that she would get it for free... she would have to reason and negotiate her story. Life was hard, and she had to learn it as soon as possible.

So, he sat down on the side of the bed, leaned against the small headboard and begun his story.

"Once upon a time, a knight arrived to a castle to find a damsel in distress with an icicle in her chest."

"A knight? I cannot recall any shiny armor…" Cristina said with an amused smile in her face, while entering the room, to kiss both of them.

"Yes, a knight" he continued, after returning her kiss "I'm telling the story, and I am going to give me the role I deserve. Sweetie, shall we let mum stay and hear the story with us, or shall we send her to the dungeons?"

"Let her stay! Stay!... but Dad tells the story" Chloe pouted "Dad, you tell stories better than mum"

"Thank you baby... next time you want a story I'll send you to him!" Cristina joked, while sitting at his side on the bed. "Go on, I want to know where this story is heading" she said entwining her fingers with his, after he passed his arm around her waist, to hold her closer.

"As I was saying... once upon a time, a knight in shiny armor arrived to a castle to find a damsel in distress... with an icicle in her chest. She was lying on the floor, very close to the door..."

"Are you doing this in rhyme??" she interrupted, arching her brows

"Sssshhhhhhh" both of them silenced her

"OK, OK... go on..."

She reclined against his broad shoulder, relaxed and happy. For a while, she just enjoyed his steady voice telling a sweetened version of their story. He loved that, even if he named her damsel in distress, in his story she was strong, brave, and ready to heal her knight. She had fought his dragons and his fears at his side, and in his story she was the big healer, the wise woman.

She loved that in his stories, women would never sit at home and wait for a knight to come and rescue them. He appreciated him already telling their daughter that she could be strong, sly dragons, and be whatever she wanted to. And that the knights were strong enough to take it, and to love it… knights in his stories would always recognize how wonderful strong women were, and would never try to change them. Sometimes she thought she was more pushing towards their daughter's strength and independence than herself. And that thought made her smile.

She concentrated back in how he was telling their story.

"… and after he was sent away to the dark maze, alone and lost, he found out that it was not that good to be alone. That sometimes it is good to ask for help, that there are friends willing to help, if you just ask for it. The difficult part was to surrender; to forget the pride and seek help. So, as he was slowly asking the way out, and getting help from his peers, his white sorceress (formerly known as damsel in distress) arrived through the wall of the maze. She had been tearing the maze down with her sword looking for him, no maze too dark or difficult to stop her. His lady had come to the rescue. But she was furious with him for staying away, so, she claimed her 40 years and made him surrender his heart before taking him home…"

At this point, with the heroes going home for they happily ever after, he ended his story, to find out, that, as usual, Chloe had swiftly fallen asleep before the end. After a moment watching her sleep they quietly switched off the light and left the room hand in hand.

***************************************************

Much later, cuddling in front of the fireplace, a couple of empty glasses forgotten in front of them, she kissed him once again and commented:

"Surrender, interesting topic of your story"

"Didn't you like it?" he answered with a smile.

"I did, but I do not recall any surrender from your side. I was the one who surrendered… did not really want to be in love with you, you now… and there I was, asking you for the damned 40 years, giving up and making a fool of myself, making all the surrender" she complained in a whisper caressing his naked chest, listening to his heart.

"Actually, you were furious, and just snapped at me for breaking my promise… it didn't really sound like surrender."

"Do you mean then that none of us surrendered?" she wondered

"I mean we both did surrender… and personally, I would do it a thousand times, do not care. What about you? Would you please surrender to me? Be mine forever?"

"Just if we begin tonight" she answered following the song, thinking how sweet surrender and his kisses could be.

**************************************************************************

_**A/N This chapter has taken a little longer than expected. The muse decided to ignore me. Thanks for the nice comments to the other chapters, and for any review to this one. I do love your reviews guys! Medusa, your next clue is "Are you lonesome tonight?"**_


End file.
